Aromatic carbonate polymers are well known thermoplastic materials which, due to their many advantageous properties, find use as thermoplastic engineering materials. The aromatic carbonate polymers exhibit, for example, excellent properties of toughness, impact resistance, heat resistance, dimensional stability and high levels of transparency to visible light. Films and sheets may be extruded from aromatic carbonate polymers to yield transparent articles having high optical quality. Unprotected aromatic polycarbonate articles, however, absorb moisture which results in hazing of the articles thereby greatly diminishing their optical qualities and degree of transparency. Prior attempts to reduce moisture absorption have involved the application of coatings to the surface of the articles. Many of these coatings however suffer from being relatively expensive to apply, requiring a processing step in addition to the extrusion operation, and suffer from being subject to embrittlement and loosing their adherence to the aromatic polycarbonate sheet or film during weathering of the article.